Wario Planet
by theawesomepsee
Summary: After a freak accident in Crygor labs, Wario is transported to Avalice and embarks on a new adventure with strange animal people, robots and mutants, and a ton of treasure!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Get ready for an all new fanfiction behind the mind of Kirby, ori, and the blind forest, starring everyone's favorite greedy treasure hunting, nose picking, garlic glutton, WARIO! **_

_**Wario: Hey?! Who are you calling a glutton!? You got a problem with that, PUNK?!**_

_**Wario, geez, i'm sorry, okay? Anyway, this is an all new crossover idea i have put a lot of thought into, and i thought it might spark your interest! **_

_**Kirby: Hey, wait a second, aren't you gonna work on mine and Ori's story?**_

_**Ori: yeah! Wait...you haven't lost interest in us, have you…!?**_

_**Ori! Kirby! Calm yourselves! I haven't lost a single bit of interest in either of you! I know your chapters are taking forever to come out, but i'm working on them! Plus, if i don't finish your fanfic, Kirby, Ori, and the Will of the Wisps can't be a thing, can it? Give me a break, Geez! Anyway, without further ado, let's get started on Wario Planet!**_

"_try the new powsicle syrup at Papa's Freezeria near-"_

"_Good evening, beauties and gentlebeauties! This is mettaton, reporting live from-"_

"_It's all part of our Kursty Burger Olympic sweepstakes! Just scratch off the name of the-"_

"Mama mia, is there NOTHING good on these days?!" An overweight man with purple overalls, a yellow shirt, a yellow cap with a "W" on it, and a mustache in a zig-zag pattern. Who is this overweight man, you ask? This is our unlikely hero, wario. Wario was a greedy treasure hunter who started his own microgame business, WarioWare, Inc. Wario lifted his large gloved hand with a "W" on it, stuck out his finger, and jammed it into his pink swelled-up nose as he flipped through the tv channels, showing nothing but commercials, boring reality shows, and shopping channels.

"_Oh my god, Brian! There's a message in my alphabet soup! It says, 'ooooooooo!' _

_Peter, those are Cheerios.'_

"Geez, this show stinks! All it is is just making people laugh and cry! Does this fatso think he's a family guy?" Wario shouted as he yelled at the fat man in the tv. Just then, wario's doorbell rang, making him pull his finger out of his nose.

"Hello! Package for Mr. Wario!" a voice shouted outside his door, making him get up and and open it. Outside, sure enough, there was an odd package addressed to wario on his doormat.

"Finally! That new console I ordered with that new game I ordered came in!" Wario said as he picked up the package and walked back into his house. He set the package on his table, ripped it open, and took out the new game console.

"All right!" Wario exclaimed as he pulled out the rest of the contents, A bunch of cables and a piece of paper.

"Wah? What's this?" Wario said as he threw the box to the side and picked up the paper. It appeared to be an instruction manual for setting up the console.

"Bah, instructions are for losers!" Wario shouted as he tore up the instructions. "I can do this on my own!"

And so Wario then proceeded to attempt to set up the console on his own, proceeding to break it the moment he set his hands on it.

"Aww...the stupid console's busted now!" Wario shouted out of rage as he stomped on the floor. Wario then began to pick his nose once more, thinking about what to do next. Just then, a light bulb appeared over Wario's Head as his face lit up.

"I got it! HE'LL fix the console for me!" Wario said as he picked up the remains of the console and headed outside of his house.

_**A few hours later…**_

On a private island with a large laboratory built on it, an elderly man was hard at work inside. In fact, he was so old, he wore a strange metallic display on his face and half of his head. The old man wore a white lab coat and a black shirt, and had a pointed moustache and a large red nose. He was staring carefully at the mixture he was concocting, a test tube in each one of his hands.

"Steady...Steady…" the doctor whispered as he carefully poured the liquid from one test tube to another. Just then, loud and quite rude knocking was heard on his door, a voice shouting outside.

"Hey! Crygor! Open up! It's-a Wario!" The voice shouted at the doctor, startling him and making him drop his mixture, the acids Exploding in his face as he dropped them.

"GAH!" The doctor shouted as the explosion left his face black. "Sigh...I'm coming!"

The doctor opened up his door to see Wario, with a busted game console in his hand. "Hey! Dr. Crygor! Just the guy I need!"

Dr crygor shook his head to get the ashes off him. "Ahh, Wario! Long time no see! How are you on this fine day? And...umm...where is that bike outfit you usually wear?"

"It's in the wash. Anyway, I need you to fix up the game console I ordered last week!" Wario shouted as he shoved his console in dr. Crygor's hands.

"Wario, did you forget to read the instructions again on how to set it up?" Dr crygor replied.

"Uh...I…" Wario stuttered with a sheepish smile. Crygor was not buying it, his digital interface unchanging.

"Okay...so I ripped up the instructions. Big deal!" Wario said as he threw his arms upward. "Who reads those things, anyway?"

"Everyone reads the instructions, Wario! Anyway, let's fix up your console, now." Dr crygor said as he started to work on the console from inside his lab. "Now, Wario. This may take a while, so just sit and wait patiently."

Wario plopped himself down on a couch and started to pick his nose once more.

"And DON'T touch anything!" Dr. Crygor shouted as he turned back at Wario for a second.

"Mama Mia, fine!"

As the doctor was hard at work on the console, Wario quickly got bored within a few minutes as he laid on the couch. "Okay, this is getting boring. Time to snoop around a bit."

As Wario got up, he managed to sneak by the doctor who was busy repairing the console Wario had asked him to repair. He then began to look around dr. Crygor's lab, eventually coming across a strange arcade-looking machine. Wario saw an odd red button on the bottom of it, pressing it shortly after he saw it. The machine booted up, displaying a loading screen, and then a face that displayed an OwO.

"GREETINGS USER Wario. I AM KNOWN AS THE OTHERWORLD ODYSSEY MACHINE, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE OwO MACHINE." The machine said in a robotic voice.

"Wah? the OwO machine? What kind of a stupid name is that?" wario angrily replied.

"AND YOU PROPOSE THE NAME WARIO IS SOMEHOW BETTER?" The OwO machine replied with a monotone voice.

"GRR...I'll teach you to make fun of my name!" Wario shouted as he punched the interface of the arcade machine.

The OwO machine started to spark and sputter when wario punched it, the monitor going haywire and sending sparks everywhere. Dr. crygor looked up from his work and toward his machine going haywire, and gasped as he put his hands on the side of his head.

"Wario, did you punch my OwO machine!?" Dr. crygor shouted over the sparking of the machine.

"What?! No! It punched itse-" wario started but was cut off by an odd aura starting to form around the

"It doesn't matter now, you've got to get out of here!" crygor shouted as he fled the room. The OwO machine started to form an odd wormhole, sucking in everything around it. Wario stood there shocked, and realized the wormhole was starting to pull him in as well.

"Wah?! This thing's going bonkers! I gotta get outta here!" Wario shouted as he tried to run backward away from the portal. But though he tried to run as fast as he could, the distance between him and the portal started to grow shorter and shorter. Wario clung to the floor just as his feet were lifted from the air, hanging on with all of his might. But his fingers started to slip, his fingers slipping off one by one...before the portal finally pulled wario into its depths.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAAAHHH..!" Wario shouted as he was sucked into the portal and carried to a faraway world.


	2. Chapter 2

"wwwwwwwwWWWWWAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAHAAAAA!" wario yelled as he fell out of the other side of the portal and into a strange valley. As wario flew through the air, he landed on a red jet-like ship about to make a crash landing, a green helicopter shooting missiles and following behind shooting at the ship Wario was on.

"Missiles?! Helicopters?! Spaceships?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Wario shouted over the commotion. Just then, a missile blasted off the wing Wario was on, sending him flying toward the ground.

_Meanwhile…_

Two avalicians were watching the commotion in the sky, the first one being a purple dragon girl. She wore a blue leotard and and wore blue gloves and boots. She wore a blue belt as well and wore two blue chargers at the side of her head. She had two small horns at the top of her head and two tendrils swayed in the wind. Her purple eyes stared up at the red spaceship being shot down from the sky by a green helicopter, an odd purple-and-yellow figure hanging onto the wing. The second avalician was a green wildcat, wearing a red bandana around her neck and a black shirt. She wore green cargo pants and black fingerless gloves. Her black-tipped tail swished below her green-and-Black shoes as she watched the red spaceship with the dragon girl.

As missiles blasted off the wing of the spaceship, the purple and yellow figure started to fall toward them, bouncing off next to them and into the distance, as the spaceship crash-landed a few miles away. The dragon girl started to run off to the crash site, but the wildcat stopped her and asked, "where are you going?"

"I have to make sure they're okay!" The dragon girl replied.

"Can't you be little miss heropants some other time?" The wildcat sighed.

"Not a chance!" The dragon girl heroically shouted as she curled up into a ball, boosting off as sparkles flew off around her as she sped off.

The wildcat just rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go by myself. Yippee...woohoo…" the wildcat sarcastically said as she hopped on a red motorcycle and drove off in the opposite direction.

_Meanwhile again…_

Wario crash landed into tree, falling down to the ground as he slammed into it.

"Mama Mia...that's the last time I punch an arcade machine…" Wario grumbled as he stood up. As soon as he got up to try to look around, a purple figure zoomed by Wario, making him spin around in circles for a moment, before stopping with his eyes with small swirls in them. Wario shook his head as he looked toward the purple figure running off.

"Hey! Come back here! You think you can just ignore me as I spin around in little circles?!" Wario shouted with his fist up. "I gotta go find out who's the dolt who thinks they're better than me!"

And with those words, Wario pulled out a clove of garlic, shoving it into his mouth before running off toward the direction the purple figure ran off to.

As Wario ran off through the valley, he saw a strange turret-like robot, shooting little orange pellets at him that exploded. Wario dodged one, and then ran over to it, and then picked it up. "Alright, you're coming with me!" Wario said as he carried the turret. He then saw a brown spiked shell, lifting up to reveal a small one-eyed creature. Wario threw the turret enemy at the brown shell creature, destroying them both.

"Oh, yeah! Wario's still got it!" Wario said as he jumped on top of some platforms. When he reached the third platform, he noticed three small blue crystals, His eyes lighting up at the sight of treasure. He ran over without hesitation, grabbing the crystals and jumping for joy.

"YES! They're mine! They're all mine!" Wario shouted as he danced around with the hard crystals, then stopped to look at them with sparkly eyes. "These crystals have got to be worth 10,000 coins each!"

Just then, Wario looked to the right of him, and gasped when he saw several other crystals just like the ones he picked up in the distance. "Mama Mia! This planet is loaded with treasure!" Wario shouted as he ran deeper into the valley. "No crystal will slip by Wario!"

As Wario ventured deeper through the valley, making sure to collect each and every crystal, he came across five holes in the ground, a giant robotic purple snake suddenly coming out of one of them. The snake flew over wario's head, disappearing into a hole and emerging from it, shooting an orange flame at him. Wario ducked under it, and then charged into it with a shoulder bash, destroying its yellow armor and leaving its head exposed. Wario then finished it with a butt stomp on its head, forcing it to flee by crashing through a wall.

"Hey! Come back here!" Wario shouted as he ran through the wall and into the next area.

As Wario continued to travel across the lush fields of the valley, he saw a strange device on the ground. It seemed to be a giant metal box with a red funnel on the top and a cannon at the side. A display showing three arrows pointing to the cannon was on the front of it.

"Wait a minute, I feel as if I remember these…" Wario said as he climbed on top of the red funnel. "I just jump inside…" wario jumped inside, the box extremely cramped, light pouring in from the cannon part. "And then…"

An alarm blared for a second, and then the machine shot Wario out, sending him at breakneck speed with his legs flying in circles and his arms waving up and down behind him.

"YEAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Wario laughed as he zoomed through loop de loops, destroying everything in his way and collecting every single crystal.

"OUTTA MY WAY, LOSERS!" Wario shouted as he ran on top of the water and destroyed some dragonfly enemies. As Wario zoomed down a hill, all of a sudden a giant circular stone dropped down and started to roll after him as he ran.

"Mama Mia, Don't I EVER get a break?!" Wario shouted as his feet zoomed around in circles, the stone rumbling behind him as it rolled. Wario ran along the sides of walls, up walls, and through walls to get away from the stone. "WAAAHAAHAAAHAAA!" Wario yelled as he ran. Finally, the stone hit a wall, stopping it for good, but Wario had to stop too when he ran into a wall. As Wario slammed into the wall, small rocks started to fall from the ceiling. He was able to dodge some of them, but one hit him on the head and damaged him a little. "Ah, geez, that's-a gonna leave a mark…!" Wario grumbled. After the rocks fell, the same snake that had appeared before came out of a hole in the ground.

"What the-You again?!" Wario shouted as he clenched his fist and stomped on the ground. The snake flew across his head and disappeared into another hole, coming out again to shoot another flame at wario. Wario jumped over it, then the snake came out of the hole again. He tried to shoulder bash it, but the snake was too high.

"Mama Mia, how the heck am I supposed to hit this thing?" Wario grumbled as he dodged the snake's attacks. Just then, a familiar purple figure rushed into the scene, smashing into the snake and sending it back through the ceiling again. Wario turned to the direction that the purple figure landed, and noticed it was the strange dragon girl that zoomed by him earlier.

"Who the heck are you?!" Wario said as looked toward the dragon girl. She looked toward wario, her eyes widening on sight. The dragon girl shook her head and blinked.

"No time to explain, we need to defeat this snake!" she replied as she avoided the oncoming rocks. Wario was able to avoid the rocks as well, picking one of them up as it fell down. The snake came out of a hole once again, with less armor than usual. The dragon girl jumped up and shouted "Cyclone!" as spun then around in the air, her tendrils knocking off the armor pieces one by one. The snake landed in a hole, then came out to shoot a flame. Wario took this opportunity to throw the rock he was holding earlier.

"Take that!" Wario shouted as he threw the rock at the snake, damaging it a little more. The snake dove back into the ceiling, making even more rocks fall.

"One more hit should do it!" The dragon girl shouted over all the noise the rocks were making when they slammed onto the ground. The snake came out once more, spinning around in the air. The dragon girl then curled up into a ball, and shot upward into the snake, causing it to be sent upward through the ceiling, and all the way back to the surface, exploding shortly afterward. Wario and the dragon girl jumped through the hole the snake made, landing on the ground at the same time.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" the dragon girl shouted as she jumped up and stuck her hand out.

"Oh, yeah! Wario the winner!" Wario shouted as he shook his rear end, jumped up, and held out three fingers.

After wario and the dragon girl's celebration, wario turned to her. "So, who the heck are you?"

"Lilac. Sash lilac." the dragon girl replied. "Who are you?"

"Imma Wario, The greatest treasure hunter of all time!" wario replied as he flexed his muscles. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"There was a spaceship crash here, i have to make sure everyone's okay!" lilac said as she ran off to the crash site.

"Wah?! Hey, come back here!" wario shouted as he ran after Lilac.


End file.
